


Dear Love

by Linisen



Series: Dear Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, The Ceremonial Cutting You Out of The Wedding Robes Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “The ceremonial knife?” Yuuri echoed, laughter laced into his voice. “You’re looking at the baby-bump and thinking about the knife you used to cut me out of my wedding robes with, on our wedding night?”“No!” Victor protested, and then backtracked when Yuuri arched an eyebrow in question at him. “Yes, but not exactly that, even though that was a very, very lovely moment.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Dear Yuuri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927186
Comments: 34
Kudos: 338





	Dear Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omg_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Valkyrie/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Camille and their prompt 'Dear Yuuri Continuation - Victor freaking out about having to have The Talk about the ceremonial knife with their child'. I hope you all enjoy it!

“You’re staring again,” Yuuri said softly, and Victor’s eyes snapped up to meet his mate’s gaze, finding Yuuri looking at him fondy, but very amused. Victor had spent many hours since they mated, staring at various body parts of Yuuri’s body, or just in general, but they both knew it was different now. “What are you thinking about?”

Yuuri’s eyes were always so pretty, dark storms, hiding all his strength and kindness. Victor always got lost in them, felt so at home in his deep dark gaze, that he far too often simply answered what was on his mind, unfiltered. 

It wasn’t always a good thing.

“The ceremonial knife.” 

Yuuri paused, his body stilling as he blinked, and then blinked again. Victor did too, as a very embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks. To think, he was still so very smitten with Yuuri that he lost decades of formal training by simply looking at him, showing all of his emotions, even years after they had mated. 

Then again, it was very lovely too, to simply be himself.

“The ceremonial knife?” Yuuri echoed, laughter laced into his voice. “You’re looking at the baby-bump and thinking about the knife you used to cut me out of my wedding robes with, on our wedding night?”

“No!” Victor protested, and then backtracked when Yuuri arched an eyebrow in question at him. “Yes, but not exactly that, even though that was a very, very lovely moment.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri laughed, and moved away from his own armchair across the table, coming over to sit in Victor’s lap instead. Yuuri looked very amused, and Victor huffed and pouted, making Yuuri laugh even more. 

Yuuri leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Victor’s lips. His scent was laced with happiness, and Victor curled his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Yuuri smiled as he pulled back, and Victor felt endlessly happy about the bondmark on his neck on display, the way he smelled even more like Victor’s now that he was pregnant. It made the possessive alpha in him preen. “Please explain.”

Victor bit into his lower lip as he tried to find the words, and Yuuri caressed up and down his neck as he did, touches tender and sweet. He pressed the scent glands on his wrists into the ones on Victor’s neck, scenting him even more than the bond did. Victor gasped and let his head tip back against the backrest of the couch as he relaxed. 

“Before our wedding,” he started, and Yuuri hummed, his hands moving from Victor’s neck up into his hair, fingers pressing into his scalp. “My mother-”

“Which mother?” Yuuri asked, and Victor frowned and gave him a flat look, and Yuuri shook his head. “Sometimes you call them both mother and I get confused.”

“Mother, Sasha,” Victor clarified, and Yuuri nodded, his fingers still massaging through his hair. “She called me into her office to have the talk, about the ceremonial knife.”

“The talk?” Yuuri echoed, and Victor did a distressed sound in the back of his throat as he remembered that awfully embarrassing moment. “Like The Talk?” 

“Yes,” Victor said with a sigh, opening his eyes to look at Yuuri. He was so pretty sitting on his lap, and Victor rubbed circles with his thumbs on his hips, loving the feeling of having him close. “She told me, in far too much detail, what one was supposed to do with the knife, and how it had been for her and Mama, and how to please and omega and- I just- It was the most embarrassing conversation of my life.” 

“Poor Vitya,” Yuuri said, but there was still laughter in his voice. “You didn’t show it that night however, you were very confident with that blade.” 

Victor couldn’t help but grin at that, pulling Yuuri’s hips flushed against his own. Yuuri let out a sound of surprise, but smiled, rocking down into Victor’s lap too. 

“Thank you, I too think I did quite well,” Victor teased and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head fondly as he leaned down to kiss his lips, this time longer and more open-mouthed, the push and pull of lips deepening. Victor adored kissing Yuuri, it was as if he had lips made for kissing, and he never got tired of the feeling of them against his own. Yuuri pulled back after a moment, his cheeks flushed, his scent deepened. Victor loved him so much. 

“What does it have to do with the baby?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shook his head at his own silliness, leaning back slightly as well. 

“I feel absolut dread thinking I’ll have to perform a conversation like that,” Victor said, his hands moving from Yuuri’s hips to his stomach. The swell was so small yet, a barely there thing for those who didn’t know Yuuri’s body intimately, which to be honest, only Yuuri himself and Victor did, wouldn’t notice it. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, tender and fond, and he was smiling as he met Victor’s gaze. “It’s years until then.” 

“I know, I know,” Victor said, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. “You were the one who asked.”

“I did,” Yuuri agreed, caressing Victor’s hair out of his face as his smile spread on his lips, far too mischievous. “Maybe we can ask Sasha to have The Talk with the baby too, she clearly did a good job.”

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped, and Yuuri laughed again, sweet and lovely. “So cruel, teasing me when I’m opening my heart.” 

“I’m sorry, if it makes you that uncomfortable, I promise I will do it,” Yuuri said with a smile, even if he still did look very amused. 

“You would?” Victor asked, pushing up for a kiss. Yuuri hummed happily against his lips, pressing himself closer into Victor’s lap. Yuuri always felt so right against his body, so perfect. Victor loved having him close, pressed against his body. He was so lucky to have found a mate like Yuuri, who he couldn’t get enough of, who he wanted by his side all the time, and who felt the same. 

“I promise,” Yuuri said as he pulled back, just a breath away. “I’ll do the ceremonial knife talk, if you do all the cleaning your room talks.”

“Deal,” Victor said with a grin, and Yuuri laughed and kissed him again. Victor’s hands moved to around his waist, and soon it was sneaking under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri gasped as Victor’s fingers caressed over his skin, and he rocked down into Victor’s lap, making both of them groan. The air was filling with the scent of arousal, and Victor adored it, could get scent drunk on their joined need. 

“You know?” Yuuri whispered into his mouth, and Victor hummed in question, a little too distracted by Yuuri’s hips rolling down into his groin to form words. “I might need a little practice, if I’m going to bestow this great knowledge to the next generation.”

“Yeah?” Victor asked, pulling Yuuri down for another kiss, licking into his mouth the way he knew made Yuuri melt. This time was no different, and soon they were rocking together on the couch, Yuuri’s hands having come to land low on Victor’s stomach, curling into the fabric of his dress shirt. “You want to cut me out of my clothes? I think the knife is still at Haaga.” 

“Hmm, shame,” Yuuri said against his lips, teasing at a kiss, making Victor chase his lips without giving in. “I guess I’ll have to settle for ripping.”

“Huh?” 

The questioning sound had only just left Victor's lips when he felt Yuuri grab the sides of his shirt, and yank. The material ripped, the buttons flying every which way as Yuuri pressed down harder in his lap, finally kissing him in earnest again. Victor gasped, and barely had time to think before Yuuri’s hands were on his chest, caressing down. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, the action flooding his senses with heat. He adored when Yuuri wanted him so much he couldn't hold back, didn’t even try to. Victor was already hard, and more and more blood seemed to rush downwards as Yuuri continued to rock his hips down in his lap. Yuuri smelled like arousal, sweet and wanting, and Victor always wanted to quell that need, to make him satisfied. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moaned, moving from Victor’s lips to mouth down his neck, stopping at the marked scent glad to suck a deep mark. Victor gapsed, his hips bucking up into Yuuri’s, making both of them moan. “I want you so much, Vitya.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri made a happy sound, continuing to kiss and suck marks into his neck and along his clavicles as he opened Victor’s pants. “Please touch me.”

“With pleasure,” Yuuri breathed, kissing his way back up to Victor’s mouth as he pulled out Victor’s erection. It was a bit of a weird angle with Victor still wearing pants and underwear, but Yuuri’s hand felt heavenly on his cock, even if he couldn’t fully stroke it. 

“Ha, haa,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri nipped and sucked at his lower lip as he continued to move his hand up and down over Victor’s cock, stroking his thumb over the tip. “Yuuri please.”

“Please what?” Yuuri asked, and Victor groaned, kissing him deeply again. 

“Please let me fuck you,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled against his lips, and then nodded. 

Victor didn’t need more confirmation. He stood in a rush, hands under Yuuri’s thighs as he rose. Yuuri let out a surprised gasp, but then he was kissing him again, legs wrapping around Victor’s waist as Victor walked them from their sitting room into the bedroom. Yuuri kissed him long and deep, and Victor set him down carefully in the nest, letting his hands roam down Yuuri’s body. 

“Get in here,” Yuuri breathed against his lips. “Fill me properly, until I can’t think.”

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, pushing away from Yuuri only to shrug out of the ruined shirt and to push off his pants and underwear. Yuuri had managed to push off his own pants, just throwing them off the bed as Victor crawled into the nest. He was sitting, and Victor helped in pulling his sweater off, before finding Yuuri’s lips with his own again. 

They fell back down into the bedding, and Victor groaned as Yuuri rolled his hips up, their lengths sliding against each other. 

“I love you so much, I love you,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri gripped him tighter, moaning Victor's name as he moved his hands down Yuuri’s body. He paused over the bump, only for a moment, before continuing down. 

“In me, please,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor nodded against his lips, forgoing touching Yuuri’s erection to continue down to where he was slick and wanting. 

“You’re so wet,” Victor gasped as he caressed between Yuuri’s cheeks, and Yuuri hummed, spreading his thighs ever wider. 

“I want you so much,” Yuuri said, and Victor moaned, his lips finding Yuuri’s mating bite to suck, just as he pushed a finger in. “Yessss.”

“So good for me, always so good for me,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri submitted, melting into the mattress as Victor worked him open with one, and then two, and then three fingers. Sometimes he took his time with this, could spend hours just fucking Yuuri on his fingers, keeping him just on the edge of pleasure, but they were both to desperate now, hungry. Yuuri’s entire body ached for him. Victor could feel it through the bond, urging him to fill him. 

He lined his cock up, and they both sighed with satisfaction as he pushed inside Yuuri’s body. Victor adored feeling Yuuri’s pleasure from being filled through the bond. It made him sure he was taking care of him properly, making sure Yuuri had everything he needed, and wanted. 

They rolled together, their pace building fast as they shared breath. Victor wouldn’t last long, and he knew Yuuri wouldn’t either. He focused on fucking into Yuuri with long deep strokes, as the pleasure rose, and rose and rose. Yuuri wrapped a hand around his own erection, and as he chanted a string of ‘ _ Vitya, Vitya, Vityaaaa _ ’ he came. Victor’s knot sank into him just as he did, and they both trembled as victor filled him with his come, pulsating and emptying fully inside Yuuri’s body. 

Victor rolled them over to the side, and Yuuri pressed as close as he could, his lips pressing to Victor’s scent gland. Victor let his hand come to land on the swell of Yuuri’s stomach, and Yuuri placed his own hand over Victor’s, smiling against Victor’s skin. 

“We are not teaching the baby that,” Victor said once he regained his breath, and Yuuri laughed, pressing a kiss to Victor’s bond mark. 

“Maybe Sasha is the better option after all,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a distraught noise, but said nothing more. “It’ll be alright. We have time to figure it out.”

“I know,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my prince.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
